1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to impact power tools and, more particularly, to a handheld impact power tool for use in delicate hand-working operations such as those performed by a jeweler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An impact power tool is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,784, to Glaser, which may be used for engraving, carving and delicate stone setting operations.
This known power tool is adapted for use with a tool driving system of known type such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,755 to Glaser et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,912 to Glaser. A construction of the device is described in these two patents are incorporated herein by reference so as to obviate the need for further discussion of the types of devices with which the present invention may be employed.
Although the known impact power tool discussed above provides improved control of delicate hand-working operations not previously available in power tools, it would be desirable to provide a power tool which is lighter and easier to handle than known tools, and which includes a muffling system for reducing noise of the power tool which is generated during use by movement of an internal piston of the tool.
Further, although use of known power tools permits a reduction in manual effort by as much as 90% in hand-working operations relative to manually driven tools, such power tools require time consuming effort to replace the tip of the tool with an alternate tip since the tip must be secured to the tool by a threaded connection or the like. This additional required effort represents a disadvantage of known power tools since a craftsman may use as many as ten or more tips for any given job, and is thus unable to simply reach between any of a number of different tools while focusing his attention on the work at hand.